


J U D A S

by DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, as she should, kinda yes, ryo is an ass and reader is a cocky little shit, today i bring u this, tomorrow? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity/pseuds/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity
Summary: Ever wondered what it's like to literally rail satan himself????I have great news for you :)
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Reader
Kudos: 52





	J U D A S

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna rail one of my biggest kins ain't that h i l a r i o u s

\--------------------------------  
"When he calls to me, I am ready  
I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
Even after three times, he betrays me"  
\--------------------------------

"For the last time. No." Ryo spoke your name with mild annoyance, lithe fingers typing away on the keyboard of the pearl white laptop (that perfectly matched the shade of his clothes) neatly seated on top of his lap, ocean blue eyes not once breaking free from the tight clutches of the bright screen illuminating his already porcelain skin.

In the past two weeks you have been desperately trying to convince your stubborn boyfriend to go along with your devious plan of letting himself get pegged by you. Why? Because it's like you said: maybe if he got pegged he'd chill a little for once. But Ryo being Ryo, you knew damn well what you were getting yourself into. It would take more than a few promising ministrations and explicit, sultry words full of underlying implications to get him to comply.

And yet, even being fully aware of all of that, you still couldn't help but feel just the tiniest hint of anger at his standoffish behavior.

"As you can see, I have more than enough work to do. I certainly don't have time to waste on such silly things." His eyes were perfectly still and focused on the information displayed on the screen in front of him, and yet you could still observe a menacing ting swirling inside the prismarine orbs.

You sighed in a rather dramatic manner causing Ryo to flick his eyes towards you for a split second (more than enough for you to notice anyway having already gotten used to his antics and overall peculiar way of being) before just as quickly and nonchalantly looking back at the laptop's screen. You plopped down onto the couch next to him, overdramatically sighing a second time as you covered your eyes with the back of your hand.

"Stop sitting like that. Your back is going to hurt." Ryo simply said, vision still glued as he suddenly started typing on his keyboard at what you deemed was lighting speed.

"Wooow, thank you. You're so considerate, Ryo darling. Making sure I don't accidentally break my back and shit." Sarcasm heavily dripped from each and every one of your words as you readjusted your gravity defying position so that your feet were actually touching the floor.

"However, I'd say the one getting his back blown right now should be you, not me." You suddenly blurt out, tone dropping an octave lower as you casually let your palm fall right on top of Ryo's thigh, his leg slightly twitching the second your skin made contact with it eliciting a smug smirk from you.

Ryo rolls his eyes slightly at the dirty connotation your sentence held, swiftly pushing the laptop off his lap and carefully placing it on the table in front of him, clearly exasperated by you pestering him more than usual from the moment he woke up until now. Even if that gesture was done to show you just how much you were pissing him off it nonetheless caused your thighs to press together, your mind running wild as it came up with countless of ways in which you could make the blond roll his eyes with even more fervour.

Your stingy boyfriend suddenly turns to you and the words that leave his perfect lips make you want to pinch yourself as to check if this was actually real life or not.

"If I let you do what you want, will you actually leave me alone to work for once?"

Ryo almost regrets agreeing to your conditions once he sees the overly excited, absolutely pleased smile that your face contorts into as you instantly push him down onto the couch, a squeal of pure joy that has the corners of his mouth twitching up unbeknownst to you leaving your lips as you ferociously attack his neck and chin with slight bites. The male beneath you can't help but squirm a little as he viciously bites down onto his bottom lip to keep any noises from coming out as to not give you the satisfaction, his mind getting hazier and hazier with each caress of your tender lips or harsh nip that he felt against the sensitive skin of his throat.

"That's going to leave...quite the mark." Ryo desperately tries keeping his composure and yet his words come out slightly breathier than before. 

And, naturally, you don't fail to notice it either as you stop your ministrations in order to loom over him and admire his now bruised neck and uncharacteristically flushed cheeks for a mere second before swiftly diving in to catch his lips, Ryo immediately returning the gesture with the same passion as he slowly but surely slid his chilly hands up your body until they reached your cheeks, cupping your face in order to deepen the kiss with newfound eagerness that you found to be absolutely intoxicating.

\--------------------------------  
"Ah-ah, oh-uh-uh-oh, ah-ah, oh-uh-uh-oh  
I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
Ah-ah, oh-uh-uh-oh, ah-ah, oh-uh-uh-oh  
A king with no crown, king with no crown"  
\--------------------------------

"F-Fuck..." Ryo huffs out as you hungrily dive in and take his aching cock into your mouth, your wet lips eagerly suffocating the tip of it as you simultaneously grind your clothed arousal onto his thigh. At this Ryo can't help but let out a strangled groan, his eyes completely fixated on the hypnotizing rhythm of your head bobbing as you slowly took more and more inches of his cock into your mouth. He would've been the biggest liar if he were to say that having his cock sucked with such might whilst you tried alienating the ache in your lower stomach by humping his leg like an animal in heat wasn't playing twisted games with his lust clouded mind. Each time he felt your clothed clit come into contact with his thigh Ryo flexed his leg, said action never failing to make you hum around his cock which only served to heighten the already overwhelming pleasure in which he currently found himself to be in.

And when you relaxed your throat and swallowed around him, Ryo thought that he might completely lose it then and there. His slender fingers instantly shot down in order to tangle themselves into your hair rather roughly, hips rocking up into your mouth as he held your head in place right where he wanted it, sapphire eyes now completely rolled into the back of his skull as the man let out ragged moans and growls that slightly resembled your name. But you were simply far too gone to take notice of anything that was going on around you to register his words as you tried your best to time your erratic movements with Ryo's own thrusts, your pussy aching for proper relief whenever you felt the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat.

Suddenly, you removed his hands from your hair and used your forearm to pin his hips down to the couch, taking his dick out of your mouth in the process. Ryo's eyebrows knitted together in what could only be described as sheer frustration as he hopelessly struggled under the weight of your arm, his jaw clenching and eyes glaring literal spears, not even daggers anymore.

"You're either going at my pace or you ain't getting none, Ryo. You had your fun and now it's my turn." You near threateningly spoke whilst glancing up straight into his icy eyes, the platinum blonde haired man tensing up further at your words as he watched you almost predatorily crawl on up on top of his body.

Your boyfriend was trying so hard to keep his usual stoic demeanour and yet ultimately failing at it once you moved your panties to the side and ground your bare, wet pussy against his twitching, rock hard erection. His eyes were threatening to close shut, pretty, long eyelashes fluttering against his porcelain skin as his breathy moans got louder and louder with each time you slid your leaking arousal against his length. 

"What makes you think I'm going to let y- a-ah!"

Ryo's rant is quickly cut off by you sheathing him to the hilt in one quick move, your boyfriend letting out what was probably the loudest, most clearest moan so far out of both surprise and agonizing pleasure. His hazy, sky blue eyes became gradually unfocused as you started slamming your hips down onto his, your hands shooting down in order to take a firm grip of Ryo’s shoulders, pinning the increasingly frustrated male beneath you in the process. 

The sight beneath you truly was one of a kind.

And what a sight indeed, Ryo constantly clenching and unclenching his jaw in a sad attempt to muffle the numerous sounds that were threatening to spill from his lips any moment from now, the man trying so hard to appear pissed beneath you as if he didn’t totally enjoy your welcoming walls suffocating the living daylights out of his cock. 

You were fully aware of Ryo’s constant desire to be in control and to dominate and outsmart the people around him, which is exactly why this current situation was absolutely enticing. The mere fact that you were so easily able to reduce your normally composed boyfriend to this growling, groaning and messy state was simply exhilarating, platinum hair now disheveled against the couch’s cushions, stray strands sticking to Ryo’s forehead as he tried oh so hard to scowl at you as if to tell you that your domineering behavior wasn’t ridiculously turning him on. It was a new experience for him, that is true, and yet he couldn’t help but feel uncharacteristically excited about being railed into the couch just like that by you, the mere thought of getting pegged as you toss him around equally as terrifying and alluring at the same time akin to hesitantly getting on an enormous rollercoaster for the first time.

But was Ryo going to blatantly show, let alone admit, said feelings to you? Absolutely not. 

\--------------------------------  
“I'm just a holy fool, oh, baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a holy fool, oh, baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby”  
\--------------------------------

And yet you were perfectly sure that Ryo was going to be honest with you soon enough. Especially once you decided to be even bolder as you pinned his wrists down next to each side of his head as you picked up the pace, Ryo immediately protesting yet his body betraying him at the same time.

“Don’t make me laugh, Ryo darling. Your cock twitched inside of me the second I pinned down your wrists.” You mockingly cackled causing the male underneath you to bear his teeth at you as he hissed in pure pleasure, the angry expression on his face swiftly shifting into one of painful bliss as you purposefully clenched around his cock just to annoy him further. 

He was usually rather quiet during sex and yet this time the noises just kept going and going, his beautiful moans getting even more high pitched whenever you roughed him up further or teased him about his out of the ordinary compliance.

“You’re enjoying this so fucking bad. Such a good boy.” You suddenly coo as you lean over Ryo who visibly squirms, lithe frame suddenly appearing so fragile beneath you as your teeth graze his abused neck further, drawing out delicious tones from his ironically angelic voice.

“D-Don’t ca-ah-ll me that. It’s ridiculous.” Ryo wanted to slap himself right in that moment for stuttering, his eyebrows knitting together as he felt your pussy clenching around him just a tad more violently than before, a sign that you were steadily getting closer to your climax.

“Still trying to deny it? Don’t worry, I’ll coax it out of you soon enough, darling.” You reply almost dangerously, obviously trying to mask your own annoyance at Ryo’s stubborn behavior.  
Ryo merely scoffed and opened his mouth, but in that moment you slammed your hips down in what was certainly the roughest way so far, unforgiving grip on the man’s thin wrists suddenly becoming all the more constricting as you made sure that he wouldn’t be able to properly reply to your taunting.

Your meticulous plan worked because Ryo choked on his words in the next second, unhinged moan of unhinged pleasure instantly ripping from his throat as his abs tensed beneath you with each time his stuttering hips shot up in an attempt to drill his cock further up inside of you. It was absolutely hypnotizing and Ryo was slowly but surely warming up to the idea of letting you mercilessly use him as you fucked the stress out of him.

\--------------------------------  
“Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as”  
\--------------------------------

It didn’t take long before you reached your high and near violently came around your boyfriend’s cock, walls clenching and unclenching rhythmically as Ryo’s own breathy moans and hisses resonated throughout the expensive penthouse apartment. 

And yet he was yet to reach his own climax, but you had plans for that.

Finally, as you came down from your high after having collapsed on top of Ryo’s sweaty, heaving chest with his rock hard cock still inside of your pussy, you broke the silence.

“Don’t think I forgot my promise to you.”

Was all that you said before you hopped off his dick, bolting towards the bedroom as Ryo arched an eyebrow in confusion. You quickly returned two minutes later holding a rather big strap alongside a bottle of lube, smiling like a total maniac at the various thoughts and images of Ryo being fucked utterly stupid that were flashing through your mind.  
Oh. Of course. How could he forget? This was your ultimate goal all along.

“You aren’t actually planning on shoving that inside of me…right?”

His hesitant tone and weary gaze made you burst into uncontrollable laughter, Ryo becoming visibly perplexed at your sudden display of emotion.

“You know, you can be cute without even wanting to. Kinda ironic, isn’t it?” You managed to wheeze out between tiny chuckles as you approached the still shaken up male who was intently watching each and every one of your sly moves with calculating eyes.

“Stop talking so much nonsense and just do it already if you’re gonna do it.” Ryo scoffed once again even though his voice faltered for just a single second.  
At this you mumbled a small “didn’t know you were so eager to get fucked” making Ryo look away in annoyance despite the fact that you could still spot the light pink dusting his usually sickly pale cheeks, approaching him with predatory steps as you secured the strap around your hips, the object almost taunting your tense boyfriend who was currently fixating it with an intense gaze as if it would pop off any second now and take a nasty bite out of him.

You kneeled in front of him and spread his legs, afterwards lubing up your strap as Ryo still refused to look you in the eye. His out of the norm nervous behavior was so cute you wanted to eat him up, truly, which was exactly why, in the next second, one of your hands was brought up in order to lightly stroke his cheek in an attempt to soothe the man, Ryo lightly shuddering against your touch and lightly leaning in making you crack an honest smile for once.

The second he felt the strap poking at his entrance Ryo tensed up further, milky thighs pressing on each side of your waist as cold hands grabbed onto your forearms, azure eyes gazing up into your own hungry orbs as if to tell you to go on, to just fuck him already and put him out of his misery.

And that’s exactly what you did as you slowly but surely pushed the dildo inside of your quivering boyfriend, the man instantly throwing his head back and hoarsely moaning at the painfully rapturous sensation spreading inside of him, a fullness like he had never experienced before quickly taking over each and every one of his overloaded senses while a couple of tears threatened to escape his already glossy eyes.

“F-Fuck, s-shit…that’s b-big” Ryo managed to wheeze out, finally managing to muster up the guts to look you in the eye while you completely filled him to the brim and paused for a few minutes to give him time to properly adjust to the foreign feeling.

“Unlike anything you’ve ever head, right?” Your teasing demeanour didn’t falter once as a shit eating grin spread across your whole face at your cocky remark, Ryo obviously still having enough energy as to roll his eyes in annoyance at your antics whilst quietly telling you to shut it.

Whatever. You were more than certain that he’ll be rolling his eyes in something more than annoyance in due time.

\--------------------------------  
“Judas, Juda-ah-ah, Judas, Juda-ah-ah  
Judas, Juda-ah-ah, Judas, Gaga”  
\--------------------------------

Ryo was nothing less of fucked stupid already just like you promised, the golden haired male stuttering over his words and desperately wrapping his thighs around your waist as you absolutely railed him into the couch, thin line of saliva dripping down the left corner of his mouth as his eyes unwillingly rolled into the back of his head each time he felt the tip of your strap aggressively hitting against his prostate.

“Fuck, look at you, so gorgeous beneath me like this. Drooling and moaning like you never did before. You’re doing so good, Ryo.” You find yourself mumbling, lustful orbs full of adoration and veneration for the ethereal being under you who was currently struggling to hold onto the last bits of his rapidly shattering sanity.

All that Ryo could do at this point was to moan jumbled words and wantonly groan as he hopelessly held onto your forearms as you leaned over him whilst driving the dildo deeper and deeper into his abused entrance, your boyfriend letting out a vile hiss the moment you decided to torture him further by wrapping a hand around his neglected cock and eagerly jerking it in tandem with your merciless thrusts.

“T-Too much, too m-much!” You suddenly heard Ryo babble as he pathetically squirmed and the corners of your mouth immediately shot up in what was almost an evil grin at his sudden display of obedience.

“Oh, but we’re just getting started. What do you mean, Ryo darling?” The movements of your hand sped up on purpose causing Ryo to let out a high pitched whine which shot straight to your still aching core.

“Don’t tell me this is all you can handle after talking smack for so many weeks. Or are you really that weak in actuality?”  
Ryo’s eyes suddenly snap open in both anger and shock at your taunting words, teeth gritting in anger once again as his nails painfully dug into the skin of your forearm making you let out a drawled out hiss of pain.

“Shut u-up and just f-fuck me.” Was all that Ryo could manage to say between desperate pants and moans as he fought his eyes from fluttering shut from the immense pleasure which was spreading through his entire being at a rapid pace.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing now, silly.”

Ryo groaned in both annoyance and pleasure at a particular sharp thrust of your hips.

\--------------------------------  
“I couldn't love a man so purely  
Even prophets forgave his goofy way  
I've learned love is like a brick, you can  
Build a house or sink a dead body”  
\--------------------------------

And when you decided to deepen the angle by pushing your dear boyfriend’s legs towards his chest as you molded him to your heart’s twisted desire, that’s when Ryo’s ice cold composure started melting akin to candle wax. The pace of your hips was absolutely ruthless whilst the grip you had on the man’s thighs was so bruising that it was sure to leave quite the imprints, Ryo’s voice now completely and utterly hoarse as he tried his best to articulate proper words. Alas, all that he managed to muster out was weak pleas of “harder” and “faster” all the while his tongue threatened to completely roll out of his mouth.

“F-Fuck, it feels so damn g-good. I n-never knew it would feel this f-fucking amazing.” Ryo mumbled and moaned, eyes entirely rolled in ecstasy and head thrown back against the couch’s cushions, tousled platinum locks cascading behind him as his body and cock deliciously bounced with every single one of your rough thrusts.  
“Finally being honest, aren’t we, Ryo?” Your sickly sweet voice resonates through the fucked out male’s ears, and yet your words are barely registered as he lets out yet another groan of sheer desire at the way your dildo stretched him out.

You lean in dangerously close to his ear as you lightly nibble it causing Ryo to shiver and whine pathetically.  
“Good boy.”

That’s enough to send him spiraling down into an unknown world of bliss and madness, Ryo letting out a loud mixture of a groan of your name and yet another whine, now entirely and shamelessly getting off to the relatively new pet name, teary eyes filled with complete desperation for none other than you, the person who was fucking him good, so damn amazing unlike anyone has ever done it to him before.

Simply because of that divine reaction you decided to slow down your movements, the hand that was occasionally jerking Ryo’s cock as a way to tease him further now entirely removing itself from his aching, leaking length.

Ryo’s growing eagerness and the increase in pitch of his absolutely untamed moans signaled that he was finally getting close, sharp hips shooting up to match the harsh pistoning of your own ones, thin layer of sweat accentuating every single lithe yet still very visible tensing muscle on his trembling body.

“N-No, wait! W-What are you doing?” Ryo’s uncharacteristically desperate tone has you stiffling some rather malicious chuckles yet again.  
“I can tell you’re close, Ryo. All you have to do is beg and I might give it to you, love.” The way you’re glaring daggers and pinning him down as you menacingly speak causes yet another shiver to run down Ryo’s spine.

“N-No way. There’s no w-way I’m going to beg.” Ryo shakily whispers your name whilst averting his eyes for what was the 15th time tonight before continuing.

“You said you were g-going to do it, right? Then do it already!”

You tsk whilst shaking your head in disbelief before snarkily retorting, Ryo’s increasingly angry gaze fixating you and burning metaphorical holes into your face. His eyebrows were tightly knitted together, eyes half lidded and jaw tense as he watched you cockily smirk.

“Yeah I said that, but you haven’t been behaving per se. And you’re so cute when you’re being a good boy, did you know that, Ryo?” You lean over him again as you speak, venom imbedded words cutting through Ryo’s already frail resistance in an instant.

“You look so adorable begging and moaning my name as I fuck you like a bitch in heat. Ask me nicely and I’ll grant your wish.”

This was the last straw as Ryo threw his head back whilst sighing in annoyance, and yet the look that he gave you afterwards was absolutely unhinged, eyes pleading and bottom lip slightly trembling from the unnatural effort that he was currently making as to actually and properly beg you to fuck him so hard until his legs shake and his mind goes completely blank.

Ryo looked up into your expectant eyes and finally, finally spoke honestly for once.

“Please, let me come a-already. Fuck me…fuck me, please! Just…just do it already! I don’t care anymore and if you’re going to be so difficult th-oh!”

Ryo’s desperate rant was cut short once you suddenly started jackhammering your hips again, strap drilling inside of his walls more deliciously than ever as your hand resumed its ministrations against his bouncing, painfully hard cock that was just begging for release akin to Ryo himself.

“Yes, y-yes, fuck me! So good, s-so fucking good!” Ryo moaned and groaned your name over and over as if it was the only unholy prayer that he had ever had the privilege of knowing, your boyfriend twisting and convulsing with each stroke and thrust that you so graciously offered him.

“I’m gonna come, I’m g-gonna come so hard.”

He breathlessly chants as his eyes go completely unfocused and his mouth hangs open, thighs wrapped almost painfully around your tensing waist as you drilled your dildo deeper and deeper into him to the point where you thought it would never come out again.

And honestly, Ryo was hoping for that particular situation anyway.

\--------------------------------  
“Ah-ah, oh-uh-uh-oh, ah-ah, oh-uh-uh-oh  
I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
Ah-ah, oh-uh-uh-oh, ah-ah, oh-uh-uh-oh  
A king with no crown, king with no crown”  
\--------------------------------

Ryo came harder than he had ever did In his entire life, voice giving up midway through the drawled out moan of your name that he let out as hot ropes of white landed on his own chest, the man nearly screaming because of the immense pleasure that he was blessed with whilst he erratically clawed at every inch of your body as if he was trying to reach towards life itself, his orgasm so strong that he thought he might have gone cold for a second, cock literally convulsing and body twisting against the tight clutches of ecstasy that his orgasm bestowed upon him.

You kept pumping your strap inside of him as your hand gradually slowed down its movements, helping your spent boyfriend ride through his orgasm until everything, at last, came to a halt as Ryo went completely boneless beneath you.

Pulling out of his twitching entrance then tossing the strap aside, you plopped on top of Ryo’s heaving, sweaty chest.

“That was…good.” You hear Ryo huff.

“Just good?” You chuckle, the vibrations against his chest slightly tickling Ryo who shifts beneath you.

“Amazingly good. I might let you do it again.”

Ryo’s sudden honesty catches you off guard and he immediately regrets his decision once he sees the absolutely ecstatic smile on your face.

“Though, you might wanna take a shower first since we’re both full of come.”

“Oh, shit. I forgot about that before crashing on your chest.”

\--------------------------------  
I'm just a holy fool, oh, baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a holy fool, oh, baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
\--------------------------------


End file.
